What the beeeep are those!
by Luel
Summary: Ha! Waste my time to write a summary for you fools? Alright! But sadly I suck at these things and cannot give a proper summary. Read it! Read it! I, God of all that is...uumm...yeah...commands it!


Disclaimer: When I half-ass a theory I put my whole ass into half-assing it. What does this have to do with the disclaimer? Absolutely nothing! Don't own Digimon don't own anything, except this cute lil' plushie I named Bingo. -squeezes Bingo-

Everything else in this story is mine...all mine...unless I ripped it off of something else, but you won't know that will you...heeheehee...umm...I think I should stop talking now.

Enjoy my crappy story!

What the -beeeep- are those?!

It was a peaceful day in Tokyo, Japan, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Godzilla was off on vacation. Then out of the blue the sky began to darken and lightening struck. After a few moments everything was back to normal.

"What the Hell just happened?" Takeshi asked looking around.

"I don't know, but what the fuck is that?!" Arashi pointed to a pile of what looked like road kill.

"Huh?" Takeshi grabbed a stick and poked the lifeless creature.

"Takeshi! Don't touch it! Leave it alone!"

"What's your problem? It's dead." Takeshi said looking back at Arashi still poking it. Just then Arashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Arashi? You okay?" But before Takeshi could even stand up something grabbed his wrist and flung him a good several feet away.

"Takeshi!!" Arashi screamed. Before Arashi could get to Takeshi the strange creature stood up, it was about four feet tall and looked sort of like a cat except it had long ears and four tails. Arashi just stared at it.

"I've found you!" the creature said in a soft excited voice as its eyes lit up.

"...Oh...my...God...it's alive." Arashi's jaw dropped.

"Of course I'm alive. I wouldn't be a very good Digimon if I wasn't." It said in its soft voice, but all that Arashi could focus on was when it talked its mouth revealed tiny razor teeth.

"Hello? Are you in there?" the Digimon stared at Arashi. Arashi stared at the Digimon...not much progress.

"Duh...uh...oh man...Help me! There's a rabid...uh...dog! Aaaahhhh!!!" Arashi started screaming.

"Shh! Please don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you."

"And it's talking to me!!!!" passer-bys just thought that Arashi was crazy or high so they didn't bother with his madman screaming.

"Arashi, I'm your friend! I won't hurt you."

"...Wait a minute. How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for a very long time. I was made for you. I'm your Digimon."

"That's just a stupid kid's game! Digimon aren't real...oh crap I'm actually talking to it. It's happened I've completely lost my mind."

"I'm sorry, but you're completely sane. I'm really your Digimon."

"Right, well, if you're really not evil why did you hurt Takeshi?"

"Who now?"

"My friend that you so effortlessly threw aside!"

"I was protecting you. He's evil and would have hurt you."

"He's my best friend he would never hurt me."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"How the hell did you come to that?" Arashi said as he side stepped away from the Digimon and to Takeshi. It turned toward Arashi.

"But..." It started.

"Just stay the hell away from me and Takeshi alright." Arashi kneeled next to Takeshi and attempted to stand him up, but he was out like a light.

"Man, how hard did it throw you?" Arashi muttered.

"Arashi!" The Digimon shouted as it leaped onto Arashi forcing him to fall to the ground. A blurred dark image swooped down barely missing Arashi and Takeshi by a few inches.

"What the—!" Arashi looked up at the trees.

"How many times have I told you, say away from me and my human!" the cat-like Digimon growled.

"I didn't come here for you this time. I came for MY human. By the way, how did a weakling like you get to the human world?" A deep voice came from the treetops, but the exact origin of it was unknown.

"This human's mine! And how I got here is none of your business!"

"Right, well, I don't feel like getting into a fight today so consider yourself lucky." Suddenly another blurred dark image flew down from the tree barely grazing the top of Arashi's head as it left.

"Whoa..." Arashi uttered.

"I hope you're not hurt." The Digimon came up to Arashi.

"Don't come near me. I am not "your human"."

"But--!"

"I said get away from me!" Arashi turned around and it was gone. Arashi blinked a few times in confusion and sighed. "Thank God it's gone."

He turned to Takeshi.

"Hey, how long do you plan on laying there?"

Takeshi opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"Whoa...the hell was that?" Takeshi asked still in utter confusion.

"I dunno. The wind?" Arashi replied shrugging his shoulders.

"...Right...the wind." Takeshi cocked an eyebrow. Arashi just smiled sweetly and clueless at least he was pretending to be clueless. Arashi went home that night and couldn't sleep at all. Maybe it was the shock of seeing a real animate Digimon or so the talking cat-thing claims? Or could Arashi's insomnia be caused by the rather unusual giggles coming from his five story apartment room window? Whatever it was Arashi knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep for awhile as he saw the creepiest black-hole like portal opening on his computer screen.

"Why do you hate me, Arashi? I was made just for you." Debamon sniffled as she sat on top of the neighboring apartment complex from Arashi's.

"How pathetic. Even your human rejects you." A snipe voice said from behind her. Debamon turned around quickly and hissed.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. How the hell did you get here, Remimon?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Remimon said in a hoarse voice.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Goromon. None of your damn business!"

"Really? I assume it's the same way I got here. You came through the portal, too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Remimon snickered. "Oh nothing really. Well, I heard your human is quite popular with the escaped Digimon."

"Don't even think about it! You better stay away from Arashi!"

"Oh please. I have no interest in that girly-boy. I've already found my human. I was just warning you dear friend that you better watch your back and keep a close eye on that human."

"Thanks and if you've got nothing more to say then leave, your mere presence annoys the crap out of me." Debamon said flicking her tails.

"That seems to be my strongest feature. Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Debamon." And with that he was gone.

"Don't worry Arashi. I won't let anything happen to you." Debamon said curling into a fluffy ball. Just then there was a loud thump and distant screams. Debamon sprang to her feet.

"Arashi!"

End Part One

Hiya! Okay, I've gotta tell ya something. First off, I'm not a Digimon fan and I've only recently watched a few episodes of the 3rd season at my cousins house so I'm not exactly sure how things are pose ta go. But as I was watching Digimon(and I was only watching it cuz there was nothing else to watch) This one dude said something and suddenly an idea sprang into my head and that is how this story became. Not much of this story is like Digimon...since I really don't know much about it, but the concept of a digital monster and stuff is from the show...everything else is my own imagination. Heh. Baibai!


End file.
